Alpha
The '''Alpha' is a sports coupé in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and is manufactured by Albany in Grand Theft Auto V. Design 3D Universe Resembling a 1991 Dodge Stealth (a North American captive import of the Mitsubishi GTO with slight styling differences), the Alpha is designed with a sporty and modern body design, implying the vehicle is one of the newest models in its time, but the curve made Alpha more like Mitsubishi Eclipse. Perhaps coincidentally, the rear end of the Alpha reminds of that of an Alfa Romeo RZ, as well as the name. Having two doors, it only seats two, and is depicted with a front-engine, rear-drive configuration. Despite the Dodge Stealth (Alpha) being related to the Mitsubishi 3000GT/GTO (Super GT), the Super GT is much smaller. HD Universe In the HD Universe, the car is manufactured by Albany and has cues in designs of the 2013 Cadillac ELR and the 2013 Cadillac ATS. The overall body shape is similar to the Cadillac Elmiraj Concept. It appears in The Business Update DLC for GTA V. Performance 3D Universe The Alpha is powered by what sounds like an underpowered 4.0L V8, mated to a 5 Speed manual gearbox. The stiff suspension, combined with ineffective street tires cause the Alpha to fishtail wildly when under hard throttle or exiting a corner. ABS is nonexistent for this vehicle, making quick stops near impossible. The Alpha's flimsy construction makes it a poor choice for police chases and evading rival gangs, combined with the fact that it's a 2 door, so only one homie can ride with you when doing these things. Top speed is mediocre for a sports car, placed even lower than the Euros, the slowest of the super cars. An excellent driver, however, can trounce even the almighty Infernus in street races. The Alpha is chosen as the car CJ drives for the "San Fierro Fast Lane" street race, which to many gamers, is THE hardest race in the game. The Alpha's drifting personality and poor construction make the uphill sections treacherous, catching the lead Uranus a chore, and even when successful in doing so, keeping the car in one piece for the remainder of the race is a nightmare. Overall, the Alpha is a poor choice for new drivers, and an excellent choice for expert drivers looking for a challenge. HD Universe To Be Added Modifications The Alpha can only be modified at TransFender. *The Transfender in Las Venturas charges 20% more for each modification except colors. Mission appearances * The Alpha is used in the mission Zeroing In for Cesar Vialpando, as part of the Wang Cars asset strand. Carl must follow the driver of a Uranus in the Alpha for it to be put in the Wang Cars showroom. Carl performs a PIT maneuver on the car, urging the driver to leave the car. Carl then gets in the Uranus and takes it back to the garage in Doherty. * The Alpha is used in a race which can be accessed behind the Wang Cars showroom, just near the Pay 'n' Spray. The race, named "San Fierro Fastlane", pits Carl against three other racers to race around the northeastern area of San Fierro. Locations GTA San Andreas * Spawns around Los Santos and Las Venturas, especially around the richer areas. * Spawns on the strip in Las Venturas. * Sometimes spawns in Prickle Pine in Las Venturas. * Sometimes spawns in Vinewood, Los Santos. * Spawns around Paradiso in San Fierro. GTA V *Purchasable from Legendarymotorsport.net. (GTA Online) *Available in every garage for all the protagonists. Trivia * The car resembles a Cadillac ATS, which rides on GM's Alpha platform, hence why the name alpha was likely used for this car. * When entered, the default radio station in the Alpha is Radio X. * In the 3D Universe, the Alpha may be a Bravado or Maibatsu vehicle, as the car is based on real life Dodges and Mitsubishis. In the HD Universe, the car is manufactured by Albany. * Alpha is the first letter of the Greek alphabet and is often used to show the dominance of something or someone, therefore expressing the vehicle's quality. * The Alpha will not appear if the "Traffic is Fast Cars" cheat is enabled, even though the Alpha is, indeed, a very fast vehicle. * Its appearance is similar to the V8 Ghost * It could be possible that the Alpha used in the mission Zeroing In belong to Zero as it is parked outside the garage after the cutscene and is the possible mode of transport for Zero from his shop to the garage. * The name of the car, and the car it is based on (Dodge Stealth) are both military terms. * The real-life Stealth has a 3.0L V6 and comes in front- or all-wheel drive. The V8 and rear-drive in this car is therefore incorrect. Navigation }} de:Alpha (SA) es:Alpha fr:Alpha pl:Alpha pt:Alpha ru:Alpha Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Sports Cars